Please don t go
by Twilight Raccoon
Summary: my first star co hope you like


" **Star?" The only voice filling the empty household. Or at least, the seemingly-empty household.**

 **For whatever reason school had seemed rather quiet after the noon bell had rung. It was duller. Quieter. Sadder. Something rather important was missing. And the answer came while Marco waited outside of the school building for his friends before going to hang out.**

 **Star wasn't there.**

 **For whatever reason Star had vanished at lunch and had never turned back. Marco simply assumed she was caught up or busy considering she was rather popular around the school. However, she always considered Marco as her best friend; the one she always wanted to spend her time with. He attempted to dismiss his worrying as he told himself that she would always call if something went wrong. If there was ever a problem she was contacting him in seconds, wether it be with fashion or foes.**

 **As he normally did he went out with his guy friends, mostly because he knew Star would be upset if he went around looking for her. All she was ever concerned about was her best friend's happiness. At the first moment he could a few hours later, he had dashed out and away searching for his best friend. His parents weren't home for the week so he couldn't call and ask them for help. It was up to him and him alone.**

 **He wandered up and down the streets around the school, the fast food places they loved, the park, and finally their home.**

 **Hearing no reply to his call, he raised an eyebrow. If she wasn't here, then where else could she be? He hesitantly started up the stairs, the stairs they had so often slid down together on the way to school. With each footstep his heart slammed against his chest. Where was she? She couldn't be missing could she? Was she hurt? Was she lost?**

 **Before he could think of the worst possibility imaginable, a small shuffle grabbed his attention. The pair of hazel eyes drifted towards the door, properly labeled "Star's Room". It was odd however. Star was almost always singing or humming or dancing or talking with someone. So her room being utterly silent, why?**

 **Marco carefully drew forwards, resting his nervous hand against the doorknob. Did he want to open it? What could be behind? Would it even be his best friend, or was it something else rummaging around?**

 **The door was slowly pushed open by his hesitant fingers, his eyes studying the darkened room. It had already grown dark outside considering how long he had been looking for her, but why were no lights on? If she was in the house she would have turned on a light somewhere.**

 **The male was about to turn to leave when a small sniffle made his hand freeze in mid-air, hovering over the doorknob once more. "Star?" He breathed softly, calling into the black dark abyss, awaiting a response he hoped to gain. His hand fumbled around along the wall before finally finding the light switch and flicking it on. It gave the room a gentle glow considering the bulbs needed to be changed. But it illuminated something he didn't want to see.**

 **The blonde girl glanced up from her bed, her tear-stained cheeks turning towards her visitor, her hearts absent from her rosy cheeks. She was surrounded by tissues along her bedsheets, and her expression was sullen and sorrowful. Heartbroken. Shattered.**

 **Immediately, Marco's heart and chest became all of those things. "Star…" He breathed in shock, immediately throwing himself into the room and tossing the door closed behind him. He ran directly to the foot of her bed, taking a seat beside her and studying her face with concern. "Star, what's wrong?" One hand rested against her leg, the other reaching up to brush against her damp cheek, running his fingers over where her heart's used to be, but now was just cold and damp skin. Carefully he allowed himself to brush away the fresh tears that were beginning to fall.**

 **The blonde sniffled. "I have a problem."**

" **Star, what is it?" He pleaded, sliding his hand from her cheek to her shoulder. "I'll help you, you need to tell me what's going on first."**

 **Her eyes closed, her head drooped, her body not being able to face the one of the boy in front of her. A gentle sob overtook her body again, burying her face in the crumbled tissue she held so tightly in her hands.**

 **Marco's hands instinctively backed away, holding them up in a manner as if surrendering, but slowly faded to his sides. His chest was aching seeing her this way. It was as if all the weight he would ever lift in his life was being dumped onto him all at once. "Star…" He breathed again, sorrow and concern lacing his voice with every word. "Please tell me what's wrong. I hate seeing you like this."**

 **Without warning the blonde fell forwards, launching herself towards her best friend and wrapping her arms tightly around his small frame. Tighter, more desperately, more urgently than ever before.**

 **He blinked in surprise by the act before instinctively wrapped his arms around her back, stroking it and her hair soothingly. He hadn't given it a second thought before comforting the frail girl. "Shhh. Star, it's okay, everything's fine." No other sounds disturbed them except the two interacting with each other. Just Marco's cheek resting against the top of her head as she sobbed into his favourite sweater. "You're okay, Star. You're safe."**

" **You can't ever leave me, Marco."**

 **His eyes squinted in confusion. "What do you mean?"**

" **I'm lonely."**

 **More weights were added.**

" **I'm far away from my home, my family, everyone I used to know. You are all I have here." Her grip tightened against his back bringing his hand up to her head and tugging her closer into their embrace. "I don't want you to leave me alone here." A body-shaking sob wracked it's way through her body before she shook her head into his fabric to try and stop it. "My mother called me at lunch today on my wand." Sniffle. "Her and my dad just kept saying how much they love me and I realized just how much I miss them." Pause, allowing a shiver to rip through her body. She was tugged closer. "And it made me realize that you are all I have here."**

" **I would never, ever, leave you alone Star." He paused. "You're my favourite person. I can't leave you."**

 **He continued stroking her hair for a few more moments before sitting up straight. He kicked his feet up onto her bed mattresses, than bringing her back into her old position, resting comfortably on his lap. Head tucked into his body, arms wrapped tightly around him , legs messed with his.**

" **Marco…?"**

" **I'm not leaving. I told you that." His cheek returned itself to the top of her head, one hand stroking her back while the other played with her blonde hair. "That includes tonight. I'm not leaving you alone."**

 **Hesitation. "You promise you won't leave tonight?"**

" **I really really do, Star." Simple words, and yet they brought such a comfort to the female. She nuzzled herself into his body more, Marco's chin resting on top of her puffy head. After a moment of worry and hesitation, he planted a sweet kiss just above her forehead. "Go to sleep, Star. I got you."**

 **Her blue eyes slowly began to close.**

" **I won't leave you."**


End file.
